Stephanie Salvatore
This is the female version of this character. Click here for Stefan Salvatore. This character belongs to LisaEmma. Stephanie Salvatore is one of the female protagonists of The Vampire Diaries. She is a 165-year-old vampire. She was born and raised in the supernatural town of Mystic Falls, Virginia and after graduating, she left Mystic Falls to get away and start over. She is the youngest daughter to Genevieve Salvatore and her unnamed father. She has an older sister, Danielle, who is also a vampire, an unknown half-brother and is the descendant and doppelganger of Selene. Stephanie has a love-hate relationship with Danielle sicne 1864, when they both fell in love with Charlie Pierce, the man who turned them both into vampires. In 1920's, Stephanie had a sisterly friendship with Rebekah and was romantically involve with Niklaus Mikaelson. She was best friends with Alex Branson until his death and Christian Forbes. After many years away, Stephanie returned to her hometown of Mystic Falls to visit her niece Zafrina. On May 23, 2009, Stephanie saw Eli Gilbert for the first time while rescuing him after his parents' car drove off of Wickery Bridge. Although she managed to save Eli's life, she could not save Eli's parents in time. Stephanie was initially shocked and suspicious about Eli's uncanny physical appearance to Charlie Pierce, and decided to research Eli's background in order to make sure he wasnt the man she'd fallen for over a century ago. Eventually, after finding his personal records and observing him from afar, Stephanie determined that Eli was definetly not Charlie. Still, she was intrigued by him and decided to get to know him, posing as a new student at Mystic Falls High School. Since then, Stephanie's life has been fraught with change and complications: from falling in love and being with Eli to mending her complicated relationship with Danielle; from sacrificing her freedom for her sister's life to growing apart from Eli and suffering the guilt of him becoming a vampire. After being trapped in a safe for three months by Selene, Stephanie has recently been trying to bypass the trauma and after effects of her suffering. Again and again, outside forces threaten those she loves and the life she most desires to have: a normal, human one. Stephanie is a member of the Salvatore Family. ''' Biography Early Life Stephanie was born on November 5th, 1846, on '''Veritas Estate in Mystic Falls, Virigina to Genevieve Salvatore and her husband, who died when Stephanie was younger. During her human years, her older sister, Danielle was her best friend and companion until the two had extreme differences concerning their lover, Charlie Pierce, who turned both Salvatore sisters into vampires. Stephanie was the first Salvatore sister to greet Charlie in 1864 when he came to live with them, though Danielle met him soon after. He openly flirted with 'both '''sisters, but chose Stephanie to escort him to the Founder's Ball. After the ball, Stephanie walked Charlie up to his room and confessed her love to him. Though he was surprised, Charlie was clearly pleased. Another night, Stephanie and Charlie were spending a passionate night together when he suddenly bit Stephanie. The next morning, Stephanie awoke up with a bloody wound on her neck, and the previous night slowly returned to her. She was clearly frightened of him, saying that his face resembled that of a demon. To calm her down, Charlie compelled her to not be afraid of him. After hearing of the town's plan to kill the vampires, Stephanie went to see her mother Genevieve and unintentionally hinted to her that she knew of vampires staying in Mystic Falls, when she suggested that vampires might not be as bad as they are made out to be. During this conversation, her mother drugged her with vervain. When Charles went to see Stephanie that night and bit her, the vervain poisoned and incapacitated him. Genevieve, hearing Charles collapse, entered and set in motion Charles's capture. Later, finding out what had happened, Danielle was devastated and furious with Stephanie, as she had made her promise not to tell their mother about Charles. Stephanie felt extreme guilt for unintentionally being responsible for Charles's capture and promised Danielle that she would do everything she could to help Danielle get Charles back. They then planned a course of action to get around the guards who were on watch for the vampires, and eventually made it to the cage where Charles was being held captive. They got Charles out of the cage, but as soon as they were ready to escape with her, Danielle was shot by an unknown person. Shocked and overwhelmed with grief to see her siser dying, Stephanie picked up a gun to shoot whoever had shot her sister, but before she could do so, Stephanie was also shot directly in the chest. She slowly lost consciousness as she watched Charles, who lay on the ground nearby, still weakened by the vervain. He lets her know that he loves her. The next morning, Stephanie woke up confused and dazed. She searched for her gunshot wound but found she had been healed, and noticed that she was a wearing an unfamiliar, large silver ring, with a deep blue stone and the Salvatore family crest with the letter 'S' on it. Eric Bennett then approached Stephanie and told her that Charles had had him make that ring for her (and Danielle) weeks before. He explains everything that had happened since she was shot: he had found her and Danielle lying dead in the woods, brought them to the quarry, and she and Danielle were now transitioning into vampires. Stephanie, confused, wondered how that was possible if she had never drunk Charles's blood. Eric confessed that Charles had compelled her for weeks to drink his blood, while Danielle drank from Charles willingly. Stephanie soon approached Danielle, who recounted seeing the townspeople dragging Charles into the church and setting it on fire. Later in the evening, Stephanie began to notice that she had heightened senses, including super-hearing. She overheard her mother and Johanna Gilbert discussing the vampires being captured and destroyed, and that her mother wanted to keep secret that her daughters were vampire sympathizers, preferring they be known for dying nobly and bravely in the fight against the vampires. After Johanna Gilbert had left, Stephanie went inside to talk to her mother, who was shocked to see that Stephanie was "alive". Stephanie wondered aloud to her mother that even in their death, she still felt ashamed of her daughters. Genevieve retorted with disgusted disapproval that their mother would have been extremely disappointed in her daughters, were she alive to see what they had become. She then confessed to Stephanie that she was the one who had shot both her and Danielle, shocking Stephanie. Stephanie then told her mother that she had not fully turned into a vampire yet and that she was choosing to let herself die instead of drinking human blood. Not taking any chances, Genevieve tries to stake and kill Stephanie. Underestimating her newfound vampire strength, Stephanie threw Genevieve against the wall, causing her to accidentally be stabbed by the wooden stake in the stomach. Overwhelmed and shocked, Stephanie tried to help her, but Genevieve refused her, disgusted by what Stephanie was becoming. When Stephanie pulled the stake out of her mother's stomach, her bloodlust became too much for her to suppress and she tasted her mother's blood, completing her transition into a full vampire. Stephanie then went to meet Danielle, who had also planned to let herself die. She told Danielle about how amazing it felt to be a vampire, that it was a gift; how she could willingly turn off her emotions, the pain and the guilt. Stephanie had compelled a young man to go with her to Danielle, where she convinced her sister to become a vampire by drinking his blood. Danielle initially refused, but Stephanie would not relent, saying she couldn't let her die. Eventually Danielle drank the boy's blood and told Stephanie that she was right, that it felt like a whole new world being a vampire. Stephanie hoped that meant they could be sisters and companions together forever, but instead Danielle promised Stephanie that she would make Stephanie's life miserable for the rest of eternity. Weeks after he was newly turned and still lacked control of her bloodlust, Stephanie went on a rampage, killing members of the Founding Families out of revenge for what they had done to Charles. One member was Johanna Gilbert, though she later came back to life with the help of her Gilbert Ring. Stephanie continued on a blood-drinking bender to try to make the guilt and pain of what she had done to Danielle and her mother to go away. She compelled young men to go home with her, so she could toy with them and feed on their blood. When Danielle found Stephanie like this, she was upset by her sister’s uncontrollable behaviour and compelled all of the men to leave and to never come back. Danielle tried to convince Stephanie to control her bloodlust and moderate her behaviour, but could not get through to Stephanie until she announced she was leaving town. Desperate to keep her sister in her life, Stephanie begged Danielle not to leave, that she promised she would do better. Danielle showed no sympathy for her sister's pleas and left, saying she would not let Stephanie get them both killed, and that she would leave him to do that to herself. One night, Stephanie went to a camp where the war-wounded lay, and discreetly fed on their blood. It was there that he spotted a boy in the shadows and tried to attack and feed on him. Instead, he drove Stephanie to the ground and turned out to be another, much older vampire by the name of Alex Branson. Alex needed a place to stay, so Stephanie brought him home with her, where he found corpses drained of blood lying everywhere. Alex told Stephanie that she was a ripper, that there are good parts of being a vampire and there are bad parts, and that she was the bad parts. Determined to change that, he later walked with her through the camp where they had met, asking her how she felt about the suffering war victims. Stephanie told him that she felt emotionally numb, that she felt nothing. He then explained that she felt nothing because she had managed to turn off the part that makes her feel, the human part of her; that in spite of the intensified pain and suffering vampires feel, love is what makes life worth living. Over the course of many decades, Alex became Stephanie's mentor, best friend and companion, and he showed Stephanie the 'good parts' of being a vampire; how to live compassionately and reclaim the caring, empathetic person Stephanie had been as a human. From 1864 to 1912, Stephanie lived on a strict animal blood diet and no longer fed on human blood. |-|Mystic Falls= 1912 In 1912, Stephanie returned to Mystic Falls to attend the funeral of her half-niece, Zamara. It was there that Stephanie saw Danielle for the first time in almost fifty years. Danielle initially had no desire to rekindle any sisterly relationship with Stephanie, but Stephanie convinced Danielle to join her for a drink, saying she had missed her. Later, while at a boxing ring, Danielle tried to persuade a very resistant Stephanie to have a drink of human blood with her again, selecting Marius Lockwood and luring him away from the crowd. Stephanie fed on him, but quickly lost control of herself and accidentally ripped his head off, astonishing both of them. Out of extreme guilt and remorse, Stephanie irrationally apologized and tried to put his head back onto his body. Stephanie, angry with Danielle for forcing her to drink human blood, refused Danielle's offer to help her learn to control it, then ran off into the woods. Danielle watched her go, concerned for her sister's well-being, though not enough to pursue her. After drinking human blood in 1912, Stephanie fell off the wagon and returned to her former ripper lifestyle. |-|1917= Klaus reveals that Stephanie had become notorious for her horrific killing sprees, including the massacre of an entire migrant village in 1917, after which she became known as the ''Ripper of Monterrey |-|Chicago= 1922 After Mexico, Stephanie travelled to Chicago in 1922. It was there that he frequented a particular speakeasy, and one day caught the eye of a beautiful blonde, Klaus. She initially resisted his interest, but they soon became romantically involved. Stephanie eventually met Klaus's younger half-sister, Rebekah. At first, Rebekah disliked Stephanie because of her relationship with Klaus. As time went on, however, they bonded over their similar family histories, as well as Stephanie's penchant for petty cruelty toward humans, and became best friends who enjoyed each other's company immensely. The three of them frequently partied together at the speakeasy, enjoying booze, blood and dancing all night long. On one such night of revelry, the club was attacked by what appeared to be the police. Discovering that the police were using wooden bullets, Stephanie realized they knew there were vampires inside. She sensed Rebekah's panic when she responded cryptically "He's here," but before she could find anything out, Klaus compelled Stephanie to forget about him and Rebekah. Unbeknownst to Stephanie, Charles was in the club while the police were searching it; she spotted Rebekah's necklace on the floor and went to pick it up, but fled when he heard Stephanie approaching. She in turn saw the necklace and picked it up, observing it carefully. A detective then approached him, showed him a sketch of Klaus and Rebekah and asked if she had ever seen them before. Stephanie told him what she believed to be the truth: that she had never seen those people before in her life. In April of this year, Alex found Stephanie again, "dragged her off the train tracks" and started to help her recover his humanity and get off of human blood. According to Stephanie's journal entries, it took the better part of a decade to do so; around 1935 she still felt cravings for human blood, but it was getting easier, and by the 1940s, still under Alex's guidance, he continued to make progress with her rehabilitation. |-|New Orleans= 1942 Before he left for the war, Stephanie, at Alex's insistence, sought out her sister Danielle in New Orleans in order to make amends with her. She approached her sister in a bar, and after an initial scepticism, Danielle welcomed the reunion and seemed glad to have Stephanie back in her life after thirty years apart. After Stephanie told Danielle about her plans to join the war effort as an nurse, Danielle proposed spur-of-the-moment that she could join Stephanie. Unknown to Stephanie at the time, Alex talked Danielle out of leaving with Stephanie, citing her profligate lifestyle and how Danielle's behaviour would not be good for Stephanie's rehabilitation. He seemed to be proven right when, after Cain had brought a bleeding victim back to the bar, Stephanie started to lose herself at the sight and smell of human blood. Alex's interference proved instrumental in the sisters' long estrangement, as Stephanie left for the North African campaign believing Danielle had abandoned her yet again. |-|1960= Are the elections new president and a lady is walking alone through an alley, Stephanie appears and attacks to him, she biting him and drinking his blood, she lets him go alive and compels him to forget everything, then a man who seems to know everything about vampires appears and he knows who is she, he knows she is the sister of Danielle Salvatore who he is looking for, Stephanie asks who he is and he tells her that his name is Michael James, Stephanie advised him to stay away from Danielle as she is lost by her comportment, he confesses that he is looking for Danielle is only for kill her because she is a monster, so Stephanie decides to attack him but only to scare him and leave the town. |-|1977= Stephanie returned to Mystic Falls in this year along with Alex. Stephanie asks Alex to go to New York City to help Danielle get her humanity back and to get her act together. |-|1987= She was in Chicago with Alex at a Bon Jovi concert, which unbeknownst to them was Charles watching them from afar. Trivia *Stephanie was the very first main character heard and introduced in the series. **Though if counting A Darker Truth, Vicki is really the first character to be introduced. *Stephanie is the narrator of the series. It is Stephanie who is telling the story and the story is from her point of view; "For over a century, I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. And this is my story..." *Stephanie was born on Veritas Estate in Mystic Falls. *Stephanie's birthday is November 5. *Stephanie's astrological sign is Scorpio. *Movies: Stephanie's likes F. Scott Fitzgerald, especially her masterpiece The Great Gatsby; Seinfeld; I Love Lucy is her all time favorite, Loving cup episodes are the best; Scorsese, Taxi Driver. *Stephanie enjoys listening to music by; Bob Dylan, Jimi Hendrix, Patsy Cline, Willie Nelson, Kanye West and she even likes one of Miley Cyrus' songs. *Stephanie loves literature and loves to write, especially in her journal. *As it appeared in the Pilot, Stephanie seems to have a journal or diary for every year, recording all of the events and memories from each year in a journal. Stephanie had even written in a journal during her Ripper phase during the 1920's. *Stephanie is very quick, intelligent and has an excellent memory. She is able to memorize events and dates at the top of her head as seen in The Night of the Comet. *Stephanie enjoys doing crossword puzzles. *Stephanie's car is a red 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe. *Stephanie owns a Harley motorcycle. *Stephanie was engaged to a girl named Ross Cartwright before she met Charles. (Stefan's Diaries) *Stephanie has been engaged twice. *Stephanie was an aspiring doctor during her human life. *Stephanie's favorite color is blue. *Stephanie plays and owns a guitar. *Stephanie is highly sentimental and likes to keep objects and souvenirs from her past as memories. Because of this, Danielle has referred to Stephanie as a "pack rat". *Stephanie wears her lapis lazuli daylight ring on the middle finger of her right hand. Danielle wears hers daylight ring on the middle finger of her left hand. *Stephanie is an excellent cook. *Stephanie owns her own iMac desktop computer. *Stephanie also owns her own typewriter. *Stephanie speaks four languages fluently: English, Italian, Spanish and French. *Stephanie has a tattoo of a rose on her right shoulder. *Stephanie was her mother Genevieve's favorite daughter. *According to Danielle, Stephanie attended many ivy league schools. She attended Harvard during the 1970's. *Stephanie had a horse during her human years named Mezzanotte, which means "midnight" in Italian. *In the Pilot, Christian says that he found out that Stephanie is a Gemini, but this must be false information since her real birthday is in November, which makes her sign a Scorpio. *Stephanie has an Samsung Galaxy SIII. *Stephanie's cell phone number is 404-358-4345404-358-4345. *Stephanie often drinks alcohol to help curb her blood cravings. *Stephanie's aliases and nicknames include Stephanie Pine, Shady Stephanie, Silent Stephanie, Steph, Ripper of Monterrey, Scholarly Stephanie, Savior Stephanie and Saint Stephanie. *Stephanie died when she was 17 years old in human years, she transitioned into a vampire between 7 October and 27 October, 1864, a few weeks shy of her 18th birthday. *Stephanie helped both Danielle and Eli's transition into vampires. In regards to Danielle, Stephanie got Danielle to feed on the blood of a barman by biting him neck and tempting Danielle to drink. In regards to Eli, Stephanie brutally killed a guard by bashing his head against the bars so that Eli could gain access to blood to complete his transition. *In both the show and the novels, almost all of the main male characters have displayed a romantic interest in Stephanie. *In the novels, Stephanie loved Charles for many centuries and was horribly saddened and grief-stricken over his "death". However, on the show, Stephanie only loved Charles before finding out that he was a vampire and before he had betrayed herself and Danielle. She later shares an antagonistic relationship with him. *Charles and Eli have both claimed to love Stephanie first. *Charles has chosen or preferred Stephanie over Danielle. *Eli has chosen or preferred Danielle over Stephanie. *Stephanie is the only known vampire that seems to be able to live completely off of an animal blood diet. She has most likely chosen this lifestyle due to her past issues with blood addiction. *Canonically, Stephanie has been shown to be a Ripper three times: once after she was newly turned in 1864, another time during 1912 to the 1920's and most recently in 2010. *Stephanie had been forced to become a Ripper once again by Klaus in the last episode of season 2,'' As I Lay Dying.'' *Stephanie and Danielle's sisterhood and relationship is often compared to and mirrors Klaus and Elijah's relationship. In this scenario, Stephanien is often compared to Elijah and Danielle is compared to Klaus. *In The Last Day, Stephanie confesses that she has climbed Mount Everest. *In ''1912, ''it is revealed that Danielle and Stephanie had a half-sister. *Stephanie is the first vampire to be bitten by an unsuccessful hybrid. *In 1912, Stephanie was living on a strict animal blood diet, controlling her urges for human blood. That was until Danielle had asked her to drink human blood with her and feed on Marius Lockwood, an distant ancestor of Taylor Lockwood. During her feed, Stephanie was so overcome with severe bloodlust, that she fed to much and his head fell off. Afterwards, Stephanie was shocked, appalled and disgusted with what she had just done, felt extreme guilt and remorse and tried to put his head back on. After that experience, Stephanie had relapsed into her Ripper phase again and became the well-known "Ripper of Monterrey". *Stephanie's last name in the show was originally going to be "Whitmore" because it sounded American. Although, it was kept as "Salvatore" instead, which is Stephanie's surname in the novels and Italian for "Savior". Category:Salvatore Family Category:Female Characters Category:Doppelgangers Category:Humans Category:The Vampire Diaries Non-Canon Category:Vampires